Flip The Script
Lyrics Yeah, Uh huh, Yeah Prima J Yeah, Uh huh, Yeah Yesterday told myself that I would do it alone Don't never let nobody mess up my flow (my flow) I'm good wit me (I'm good wit me) Not sayin love ain't nothin I aint felt before (oh no) Now I'm bugging waiting here on your call No It couldn't be (couldn't be) But ya'll this where your girl start acting crazy This is what ya hear on the radio This is why I'm stressin, creepin, stalking, steady checkin who you talkin to I really didn't get it before But ya flipped the script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flip the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah Cuz ya flipped my script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flipped the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah This ain't me damn you got me going outta control I can't believe I'm really one of those hoes No It couldn't be (couldn't be) And no way (no way) Could I be really catching feelings Oh no (Oh no) It's like I can't imagine being solo No I'm good with me this where your girl start acting crazy This is what ya hear on the radio This is why I'm stressin, creepin, stalking, steady checkin who you talkin to I really didn't get it before But ya flipped the script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flipped the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah Cuz ya flipped my script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flipped the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah I said I never say never But ya got me Flippin Flippin up Ohh baby why'd you have to give me Give me lovin oh no (oh no) Now I'll never be the same again I said I never say never But ya got me Flippin Flippin up Ohh baby why'd you have to give me Give me lovin oh no (oh no) Now I'll never be the same again this where your girl start acting crazy This is what ya hear on the radio This is why I'm stressin, creepin, stalking, steady checkin who you talkin to I really didn't get it before But ya flipped the script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flipped the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah Cuz ya flipped my script Look what ya did to me Ya flipped the script Baby ya killin me Flipped the script (ahh) And I'll never be the same again Yeah Yeah This where your girl start acting crazy This is what ya hear on the radio Haa Ahhh ah ah Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2008 Category:Songs